Marry Me
by Olimpia.Cat
Summary: AU, La princesse Emma est contrainte d'épouser le prince d'un autre royaume pour assurer à ses parents une alliance contre les Ogres. Cependant et si le mystérieux époux était celui qui faisait battre son cœur?


**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous présentez ma nouvelle OS Captain Swan! Cette fois si c'est un AU, c'est bien la première fois que j'en fais un d'ailleurs! J'espère que cela va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à review que ce soit positivement ou négativement ^^**

**Bonne lecture mes choux 3**

* * *

Marry me

Personne n'avait voulu lui dire pourquoi ses parents avaient demandé à la voir. Et plus elle se rapprochait de la salle où ses parents l'attendaient, plus elle commençait à être terrifiée par la nouvelle qu'ils allaient lui annoncer. A 18 ans, la belle princesse Emma Swan n'avait toujours pas d'époux. En effet, ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui choisir un époux, c'était à elle de choisir : ils avaient eu le droit au vrai amour alors leur fille y avait le droit également. Nombreux avaient été les prétendants, mais aucun n'avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de la demoiselle. Sauf un, mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Emma eut un petit sourire en revoyant dans son esprit le visage du prince du royaume de l'eau.

La demoiselle arriva finalement devant ses parents et le regard désolé de sa mère ne présageait rien de bon. Elle alla leur dire bonjour avant de s'asseoir en face de ses parents.

« -Avant toute chose Emma, reste calme s'il te plaît, annonça tout d'abord la reine d'une voix calme puis eut un petit sourire quand elle vit sa fille hocher la tête.  
-Sache que nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais avec la guerre contre les ogres qui a repris, nous devons forger des alliances avec d'autres royaumes...  
-Soit, et ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
-Et bien, le royaume de l'eau est celui avec lequel nous avons le moins de lien. Pour rétablir cela, tu vas devoir te marier avec le prince Killian. »

Ce fut un tel choc. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de pouvoir revoir le jeune homme ou bien être révoltée qu'une telle décision ai été prise sans son avis_. _La princesse regarda ses parents et se racla la gorge.

« -Je comprends, et quand cela aura lieu ?  
-La date n'a pas encore été fixée, mais vos fiançailles seront annoncées ce soir lors du bal. Le prince et ses parents ont été convié, répondit doucement la reine.  
-Puis-je prendre congé ? Demanda la princesse. »

Un hochement de tête de sa mère lui permit se lever et de s'éclipser. Elle était restée calme, de toute façon se révolter n'aurait rien apporté, c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Cependant, dans son malheur, elle pouvait se réjouir que son futur époux soit le prince du royaume de l'eau. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait jusqu'à ses appartements pour commencer à se préparer pour le bal qui allait venir.

Malheureusement pour Emma, le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite et elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait se produire. Tandis que sa servante finissait de la coiffer, elle décida de se confier à cette dernière.

« -Le bal de ce soir a en réalité lieu pour annoncer mes fiançailles avec le prince Killian, lança la princesse.  
-Vraiment ? C'est fantastique ! Vous devez être heureuse! S'enthousiasma la servante.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le suis.  
-Si je puis me le permettre, pourquoi ? Vous m'avez beaucoup parlé de lui lorsque vous avez fait sa connaissance ! Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.  
-Peut-être que je l'apprécie mais il ne le sait pas et rien ne dit qu'il m'apprécie également. Peut-être je le dégoûte ? Peut-être suis-je sans importance à ses yeux ? Et puis, je comprendrais si jamais il me détestait, je n'ai cessé d'être désagréable à son égard, soupira Emma.  
-Votre fierté, laissa échapper la servante avant de se mordre la lèvre.  
-Plaît-il ?  
-Je suis désolé ma dame, mais je pense que vous devriez laisser votre fierté de côté ce soir... répondit la jeune femme après avoir pris une longue inspiration.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?  
-Vous l'aimez ?  
-Sans doute…  
-Alors faites-moi confiance, conclut la servante en souriant. »

ooooo

« -Et le dernier invité, Prince Killian Jones du royaume de l'eau. »

Le bal avait déjà commencé depuis un certain temps mais tout le monde s'arrêta de danser pour saluer le retardataire. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, tout le monde reprit ses activités tandis que le prince s'avançait vers le roi et la reine auprès desquels il s'excusa.

Alors que ses futurs beaux-parents lui parlaient, Killian eut de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer quand il vit que la belle princesse Emma, qu'il avait voulu courtiser, dansait avec des hommes. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, et la reine eut un petit sourire en l'apercevant.

« -Nous en avons fini, allez la rejoindre, déclara la reine.  
-Comment ? Demanda le prince en détachant son regard de la princesse.  
-Hé bien, nous avons assez bavassé, allez-vous divertir, c'est tout de même le but de ce bal. »

Killian ne le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de rejoindre les autres invités. Il commença par passer au buffet où il n'hésita pas à se servir dans un peu tous les plats qui lui semblaient appétissant. Puis il balaya la salle du regard pour trouver la princesse Swan et il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle et attendit qu'elle s'éloigne de son cavalier pour l'aborder.

« -J'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de vous approcher, princesse Swan. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de se retourner vivement pour faire face à Killian qui avait un beau sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« -Prince Killian, arriva-t-elle à articuler un peu surprise.  
-Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ? ajouta-t-il toujours souriant, si la belle blonde n'avait pas eu son rôle à tenir, elle lui aurait sans aucun doute sauté dans les bras mais elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire.  
-Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, amusée devant l'air déçu du jeune homme.  
-Vraiment ? Je suis vexé. Néanmoins, m'offrez-vous une danse ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main. »

_Mettez votre fierté de côté…_ Et puis au diable les apparences. Elle posa sa main dans celle du prince avec un grand sourire qui surprit ce dernier. Que s'était-il passer pour que la princesse Swan comme il l'avait surnommée, soit aussi gentille avec lui et qu'il ne se heurtait pas à un mur ? Aucune importance, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Alors, silencieusement, ils commencèrent à danser en se regardant. C'était presque dérangeant en fait, le changement de comportement de la princesse, elle était passé de froide et distante à une jeune femme chaleureuse et proche de lui. Aucun n'osait parler, la présence de l'autre leur était nécessaire.

« -Aie ! s'écria Killian en reculant tout en tenant toujours la main d'Emma.  
-Je suis désolée, je vous ai marché sur le pied ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète. »

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla dans les jardins loin des regards, toujours en se plaignant tandis de sa future épouse s'excusait pour sa maladresse bien qu'elle était sûre de ne pas lui avoir marché sur le pied. Loin des regards, le jeune homme se retourna avec un sourire charmeur, et l'embrassa à la plus grande surprise de la princesse mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Ce fut lui qui recula en premier.

« -Que… commença Emma, surprise.  
-J'aimerais devoir m'excuser mais je ne le ferais pas. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire. Je t'aime Emma, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Tu es la femme la plus belle, intelligente, courageuse et forte que j'ai rencontré, s'expliqua le jeune homme. »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Alors elle le regarda. Elle regarda ses beaux yeux bleus comme l'océan qui avait su faire chavirer son cœur, ses cheveux noir comme la nuit pas forcément très bien peignés qui lui donnait un petit air de pirate qui la faisait rêver tout comme sa barbe naissance qui n'était pas très bien rasée. Cachée derrière sa fierté, elle avait essayé de le repousser car elle était incontestablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Timidement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit elle-même pas surprise de ce tutoiement. Un petit temps passa avant qu'elle ne plante son regard dans le sien et qu'elle déclare enfin, je t'aime également. »

Killian Jones posa un genou au sol et prit sa main.

« -Epouse-moi  
-Nous sommes fiancés non ?  
-Peut-être mais moi je te demande officiellement. Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
-Oui. »

Il retira alors une de ses bagues et la passa à l'annulaire de la jeune fille ce qui la fit rire avant de l'embrasser passionnément. La jeune femme plaça ses bras de chaque côté du cou de son aimé tandis que ce dernier la prenait par la taille.

« -Je n'ai pas plus original comme bague, je n'avais pas prévu cela, rit légèrement le prince.  
-Cela ne me dérange pas, sourit la princesse. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de murmurer.

« -Tu as volé mon cœur…  
-Je suis un pirate alors… »

* * *

**J'espère que l'OS vous aura plus :3 Comme certain on pu le remarquer j'ai mis deux trois références à la série ^^**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite ou non ^^**

**Review? 3**


End file.
